Opposites Attract
by pamabella681
Summary: A series of one-shots with Booth and Brennan. Just for fun, comments and reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat outside of Dr. Lance Sweet's office with his hand over his face. He could not believe what just happened in his and Dr. Temperance Brennan's last session. His emotions got the best of him and he blew up in Sweets office.

_I cannot believe I said that aloud! _

Booth recalled the conversation only minutes earlier…

Booth and Brennan sat with two dry erase boards and skeptical looks on their faces. Brennan looked towards Booth and gave him an awkward smile. Booth rolled his eyes and turned back to Sweets.

"Okay you two. I am done with the list of words. You may now reveal your answers to each other." Sweets smiled and leaned forward pressing his fingertips together.

Booth and Brennan hesitated at first, but slowly turned their boards around. They were both shocked to find most of their answers opposite of each other.

"Just as I thought." Sweets leaned back in his chair with his hand in the air.

"Okay Sweets, what gives? What was this dumb exercise for?" Booth furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Dr. Sweets, I am also at a loss here. Why did you chose those words and what do you mean by, just as I thought?" Brennan leaned forward.

"I knew that a majority of your answers would be different." Sweets spoke confidently as he looked at a silent FBI Agent.

"So, you knew the outcome, but you still did the experiment. Are you now psychic Dr. Sweets?" Brennan said sarcastically.

Sweets frowned and still looked at Booth, who said nothing.

"What do you think, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets raised one eyebrow.

Brennan sat and thought for a moment.

"I think it goes back to when you said Booth and I complement each other." Brennan said as if she finally understood something in these, usually, meaningless sessions.

"Hmm, interesting. What about you Agent Booth?" Sweets lifted himself towards the partners sitting on the couch.

"I think this was useless." Booth grumbled.

"Why is that?" Sweets questioned.

"Are you trying to prove that Bones and are opposites, so that we can't work together anymore?" Booth seemed very agitated.

"Opposites attract." Sweets smiled and watched the look on Brennan's face. He could tell she was processing what was going on.

"Okay? And?" Booth set his whiteboard down on the couch.

"What do you think of that statement Agent Booth?"

Booth sat for a moment and then leaned back and smiled.

"I think you watched too much MTV as a kid and are basing the session on a cartoon cat who danced with a girl you could never get." Booth smirked.

"Agent Booth-"

"Because you are twelve." Booth finished quickly.

Brennan was sitting there quietly and spoke up.

"So, Sweets you are saying that because Booth and I complement each other, we should also attract each other?" Brennan looked confused.

"One possible answer." Sweets looked at the mood change between the two of them and became excited.

"He is implying something else Bones." Booth said through his teeth.

"Oh, so seeing opposite too? That is why we are good partners. We see things that the other one might not." Brennan smiled, satisfied with her answer.

Sweets and Booth had their eyes locked in a battle unnoticed by Brennan.

_Don't go there Sweets_. Booth's eyes said to the young doctor.

Sweets sighed and shook his head. "That is another good answer."

Booth didn't know why he was so worked up about this, but he stood up and bumped the coffee table in the process.

"No Bones. He means love! He thinks we should be in love with each other." The words came pouring out of his mouth before he could stop them.

The three of them sat in shock as Booth's words rung through the air.

Brennan felt something down in the pit of her stomach and became scared. She needed to think this new information out.

"I…I…I got to leave." Brennan stood and ran out of Sweets office.

Booth was furious as he left the session. He had to go after her.

Booth sat outside the office and cooled down for a moment.

_What just happened in there?_

He sat and thought about how opposites really could attract.

Brennan sat in her car with her head pounding.

_Love! What was Booth thinking?_ Brennan looked around to see if Booth had followed her.

She sat wondering about Booth's statement and thinking about how opposites really do attract.


	2. Chapter 2

_Booth smiled as he recalled one incident in his office._

Scatter and Collect

Booth frantically looked around his office. There had been so many cases lately and the paperwork and case files were overwhelming.

Brennan entered the special agent's office to find him on his hands and knees, rear in the air, sticking out from behind the desk. She giggled to herself and then looked in shock around the office.

The top of the desk was barely visible covered with paperwork.

All the file cabinets were opened in someway or another.

Four coffee cups decorated the room, all filled with various levels of old coffee.

The scent of the take out from the previous night still cling in the room, as the boxes sat on the floor amongst the papers they had worked on last night.

"Booth?" Brennan said a little too loudly.

"Ow!" Booth said as he bumped his head on the underside of his desk.

"What happened in here?" Brennan could not even find a place to sit down.

"I am looking for an old case file, that I promised to give to Cullen by lunch." Booth was on his knees rubbing his head gently.

"It is hard to imagine you can find anything in here." Brennan looked around the room. "I have a logical system into which you could organize your paperwork so that it would be more easily accessible."

"This is organized Bones. I have my own system." Booth pulled open another file drawer.

"It's seems that your system is flawed."

"What?" Booth wasn't really listening, focused on the task at hand.

"Your things are scattered about and without any sense or organization."

"Bones! Not now! I have to find that file."

"I am just saying that if you a bit more organized, you could avoid the stress of looking for this file." Brennan began to pick up some papers.

"The only thing that is stressing me currently, is your talking when I am trying to concentrate." Booth pulled open a desk drawer and pulled out some of Parkers toys.

"You are angry."

"Bones, I am not angry. It's just-" Booth's eyes opened wide. "A-ha!"

"Did you find your case file?"

"No, but I found that new pair of socks Parker bought me last week." Booth held up the socks with the hockey motif and smiled.

Brennan frowned and walked over to the piles of paper on the floor.

"What system do you have to keep all of this organized?"

"I find a place, I put it there, I remember." Booth moved over to Brennan on the floor.

"It seems that this is not the case." Brennan said under her breath.

"Bones, please!" Booth looked through the pile right in front of her. Brennan was picking up some files and trying to put them in some kind of order.

"I am just saying, I could help you, and then-"

"Here it is!" Booth held up the file and stood up. He offered his hand to his partner. "Lunch?"

Brennan grabbed his hand and sighed. Booth walked and got his coat and guided Brennan towards the door.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe after lunch you could show me your organizational system."

"No way." Brennan smiled.

"What? Why not?" Booth stopped out side of the opened elevator.

"I am not going to clean up your mess. Nice try though."

Booth smiled as he jumped in the elevator and bumped Brennan playfully with his hip.

Laughter rang throughout the floor as the elevator doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brennan sat clutching her steering wheel thinking about her and Booth. A smile slowly spreads across her face._

Top and Bottom

Brennan and Booth opened the door to the place they were staying. Going undercover was fun and Brennan always enjoyed pretending. They had been working on a case dealing with a traveling salesman, whose bones were discovered in a laundry mat dryer.

Booth and Brennan were pretending they were a married traveling sales couple, struggling to make it in the world. In reality, they were tracing the salesman's route, looking for clues of his demise.

Booth stopped and looked in horror at the bedroom he saw in front of him.

Brennan pushed past him to see what the handsome FBI Agent was looking at.

Brennan squealed with delight.

"Bunk beds! Wow! I have always wanted to sleep in a bunk bed!" Brennan ran over to them and sat down.

"No. We are not staying here Bones!" Booth whispered to his partner.

"Booth, we have barely scratched the surface of this case and we need to look like we are people that cannot 'afford' to stay anywhere else." Brennan smiled and bounced lightly on the bed. "Besides, they seem comfortable."

"Bones, we are not staying here." Booth backed out of the room.

"What is the matter with you? Would you rather have the bottom?"

"No. I don't like the bottom. Bones-"

"So, then you can sleep on the top." Brennan climbed the ladder and sat on the top of the bed. "Wow! This is really great!" Brennan smiled from ear to ear.

"Didn't you ever have bunk beds as a kid Bones?" Booth smirked at the reaction of his partner.

"No. I always wanted them, but I never got them." Brennan leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Did you have bunk beds Booth?"

"Yeah." Booth came in the room the rest of the way and set his stuff at the end of the bed. "I am tired. Let's just sleep."

"I think I would like to sleep up here tonight…if you do not mind."

"Fine, Bones. That's fine."

Booth and Brennan got ready for bed. Both of them lay in their separate beds waiting for sleep to whisk them away.

Brennan lay awake looking up at the ceiling.

Booth lay awake with his eyes squeezed shut, trying not to remember the last time he was in a bunk bed.

"Booth?" Brennan whispered.

"Yeah, Bones."

"You are still awake then?"

"I am talking to you, aren't I?"

Brennan turned on her side.

"Do you think we will solve this case? We have very little to go on." Brennan tucked her hair behind her ear.

"We always solve the case Bones. What kind of question is that?" Booth grumbled.

"You seem upset."

"I am just tired and would like to sleep." Booth rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

Sounds from the night filled the room and the wind rattled the windows outside.

"Booth?" Brennan asked.

"What Bones?" Booth said through his teeth.

She popped her head around the side of the bed and hung upside down smiling at Booth.

"Hi!"

"Bones! Really? Time for sleep." Booth turned over the other way.

Brennan twisted her face and sighed at her partner.

"Booth, what is your problem?"

"I do not have a problem."

"You have been in a fowl mood ever since we have come in this room. Did you want the top bunk? I can move." Brennan's hair still dangled upside down as she asked her partner questions.

Booth sighed and knew that he would not be getting any sleep unless he fulfilled his partner's questions.

"I do not want the top bunk. I don't like bunk beds." Booth whispered.

"Why?" Brennan looked into her partners eyes.

Booth let out a loud sigh and sat up in his bed. He stood up and lifted a hanging Brennan upright. Leaning on the ladder he spoke softly.

"When I was a kid, Jared and I had bunk beds."

"Which one did you get?" Bones asked him excitedly.

"Bones, geez, it doesn't matter." He saw the hurt in her eyes. "The top one." Booth muttered.

Brennan smiled as Booth continued.

"Well, I loved those things. They were the coolest. We would make forts and jump off of the top, we had so much fun." Booth looked at the floor.

"It sounds like you loved the bunk beds." Brennan scooted closer to her partner.

"I did, until one night." Booth sighed. "My dad came home and, you know, he had been drinking."

Brennan placed one hand on her partners shoulder.

"He was going after Jared and I pushed him out of the way. Dad came after me but I ran. The bunk beds made Jared and I feel so safe, so I ran up my ladder, thinking he couldn't get me." Booth held his breath and closed his eyes.

"It seemed like hours he clawed and swung, it was only minutes. After that, I could never sleep in a bunk bed again." Booth climbed down the ladder and paced the room.

Brennan did not know what to say. She looked at the distress of her partner and knew something had to be done. She jumped down the ladder and walked up to Booth with a smile.

"Will you help me?" Brennan looked him in the eyes.

Booth nodded his head as he watched his partner run over to the bunk beds. Brennan whipped the blankets and pillows off of the top bunk. She lifted the mattress up and let it slide down to the floor.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth watched his partner.

"Well, these beds come apart and they will not be bunked anymore."

"But, you love the bunk beds…" Booth walked towards his partner.

Brennan smiled and motioned for him to come over and help her. They slowly lifted the bed and separated them. Brennan remade her bed and climbed back in. Booth stood there for a moment and then smiled and walked towards her bed.

"Thanks Bones. Sweet dreams." He bent down wanting to kiss her on the forehead, but decided not to.

Brennan thought for a moment her partner was going to kiss her, but that he changed his mind at the last moment.

"You are welcome Booth. You are always welcome. Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

_Booth ran out of the Hoover building, towards Brennan's parked car. To his dismay, it no longer occupied the space and he felt her absence more than usual._

Absence and Presence

Booth lay on his couch, still in his sweatpants. The pain raged through his back and he cursed every time he tried to move a muscle.

Booth was on leave, for the doctors said he needed a weeks worth of rest. This meant no working, no lifting, more importantly, no Bones.

The television had bored him hours ago, as did the graphic novel, so Booth lay on his couch, cruising through the thoughts in his mind.

He had not been this far away from his partner for quite some time. They always had a case or paperwork to do, so this week was proving to be one of torture.

Sure, she had called him and filled him in on what was going on with the case, but Brennan tended to stick more to the technical side of things. He tried picturing the case in his mind, but with little detail to go on, this proved to be a waste of time and effort.

Booth looked down at his cell phone.

11:47 pm.

He knew he should go to bed, but his partner, had not called him yet. Booth sighed and with a pouty face, leaned to stand up. He looked at his phone once again and wagered whether or not he wanted to just call his partner anyway. Deciding against it, he tossed his phone onto the messy coffee table.

Suddenly there was a key in the door and it flew open. Brennan stood there with an armful of Thai takeout cartons.

"Booth?" Brennan kicked the door closed and walked over to the couch.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" Booth half smiled, not really caring how late it was.

"Well, I saw your lights from the street, so I thought you would like to share my dinner with me." Brennan smiled and set the food down on the table in front of her.

Booth smiled and tried to sit up. He winced in pain, but didn't care. This was the best he felt all week.

"Thanks Bones. How is the case going?" Booth picked up some fried rice and dug in.

"Well, we solved it, thanks to the Jeffersonian team and myself. We didn't really need help from Agent Glenn. He and I did not see things on the same level-" Brennan continued talking as Booth watched her tell the story of the case.

This is what he had been missing all week. He never realized how animated Brennan could be and smiled and laughed as she told the saga that she had to go through.

After finishing dinner and her story, Brennan pulled a small bag out of her purse. Inside there was a fruit cup for Brennan and a slice of apple pie for Booth. Booth smiled as she continued a different story about her publisher, while they ate dessert.

The absence Booth felt melted away instantly with the presence of his partner and friend.

Booth was brought back to reality.

"So, when are you coming back to work?" Brennan smiled.

"Monday, I will be good to go on Monday." Booth leaned back and rested on the back of the couch.

"Good. Things have not been the same without you around." Brennan smiled meekly.

"You missed me Bones?" Booth teased slightly.

"Maybe a little." Brennan stood up and stretched. "Well, it's late. Time to go home."

Brennan cleaned up the mess and walked towards the door. Booth called to her as she walked out the door.

"Bones?"

Brennan peaked around the door frame.

"See you Monday morning. For breakfast." Booth raised his eyebrow.

"See you Monday." Brennan closed the door.

Booth smiled and sighed with relief.

_She missed me too._


	5. Chapter 5

_Brennan drove her car towards her apartment. She needed space to think things through clearly. The Lincoln Memorial shown brightly in the distance and Brennan smirked as she recalled her many memories of sitting with Booth near and around the park._

Sober and Drunk

Brennan sat on the park bench staring out at the sight before her. The reflecting pond sit completely still around her and the memorial stood quietly in the distance.

A tear rolls down her cheek as the warm sun begins to peek through the clouds.

The case had an unexpected effect on Brennan. She didn't know where all this extra emotion came from and it frustrated her to no end. She had always had the ability to compartmentalize everything, but this case did not allow her to.

_He is going to get away with it and there is nothing you can do Temperance._

Brennan scolded herself for letting this get to her.

For once, Brennan was not able to give Booth the evidence he needed to convict the man who murdered his children. There was not enough proof.

Brennan cursed under her breath as she looked towards the sky. Months earlier, Brennan had gotten her father off murder charges, and this case was very similar. They knew it was the father, but it could not be proved beyond a reasonable doubt.

So, there Brennan sat pouting. She pulled the coffee up to her lips and smiled at its effects. Angela suggested she add something to her coffee to help her relax a bit.

Brennan had three cups of coffee with something called Bailey's in it.

She was really feeling relaxed and decided to take a walk, with her fourth traveler's mug full of 'coffee'.

Booth pulled his car up to the monument and saw her sitting there.

_Thank God, _ he thought as he ran to her side.

"Bones! I have been calling you for hours! Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were hurt or-" Booth looked at his partner.

She wasn't looking at him or even realized he was there.

"Bones, are you alright?" Booth walked closer to her.

Still nothing.

Booth sat down next to his partner and looked out where she was looking.

Families strolled by and children laughed while they played. Booth smiled as he watched his partner look at the families in wonder.

Brennan turned and smiled a goofy smile.

"SEELEY!" Brennan squealed as she threw her arms up in the air.

Booth could smell the liquor on her breath.

"Are you drunk?" Booth whispered through his teeth.

"Shh!" Brennan put her finger on his mouth. "No, I just had coffee with some stuff Angela gave me to put in it!" Brennan leaned back on the bench.

"Bones, I think I need to take you home."

"But, I like it here!" Brennan leaned in and stared into his eyes. Booth felt his heart race as he had never seen his partner act like this before.

"So do I, but I think we should go, so that we are allowed to come back here." Booth smirked at his partner.

"I think we should go swimming in the water." Brennan stood up and ran over to the reflecting pond. Booth ran after her and grabbed her away from the pond, not before she dunked her shoe.

"Bones! Stop it!" Booth took a deep breath. "I know this case really got to you. Sometimes, we don't catch the bad guy." Booth held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You don't know anything!" Brennan poked Booth with one finger in his chest. "I know, that he did it, and he is still out free!"

Booth raised his eyebrow.

"And I love him, Booth! I am a bad person! What is wrong with me?" Brennan stomped her foot like a child.

"What are you talking about?" Booth was really confused.

"My dad Booth. This father from our case was just like my dad." Brennan said very quietly.

Booth took a moment and looked at Brennan with disbelief.

"Bones, that guy was nothing like your dad. He killed his family. Your father did everything to protect his family." Booth looked into her eyes.

"And remember, you are not a bad anything." Booth pulled a crying Brennan into a hug.

They stood by the monument for a while, staring at the people and events going on around them. Brennan began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Bones, you do not handle your alcohol very well."

"Yes I do! I can do anything right now! Ask me anything!" Brennan sat down on the pavement.

Booth rolled his eyes and picked up his partner.

"Booth! Stop it!" Brennan giggled. "Seriously, where are we going?"

"We are going to get some food and you some new coffee." He began walking to the car.

"I think you are very nice Seeley Booth." Brennan kissed the side of his face.

Booth smirked, blushed slighly, and set his partner down. He let her walk the rest of the way to the car.

"Booth?"

"Yeah."

"I am sorry."

"For what?" Booth looked at Brennan.

"For letting you and those kids down." Brennan leaned on the car.

Booth shook his head and leaned his hand against the car looking Brennan in the face.

"Bones, I-"

"Booth! Let's go swimming!" Brennan started to walk towards the pond again.

"What is with you and swimming?" Booth grabbed her arm, picked up Brennan over his shoulder, and carefully put her in the front seat of the car. She protested loudly, but he didn't care.

"Hey!" He gently grabbed her wrists. "You have never let me down." Booth slammed Brennan's car door shut.

Booth took a moment before walking around to the other side of the car.

_Lord help us. _Booth looked up and got into the car.

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Booth sighed as he hopped in his car. He drove around trying to clear his head to get a better perspective of the things unfolding around him._

Below and Above

Brennan stood over the newest set of charred remains. She closely examined the skull underneath her magnifier. The marks on the base of the skull along with the marks on the C1 and C2 vertebrate led her to believe that the victim was struck from behind with a blunt edged object.

Brennan sighed as she walked the skull past Dr. Jack Hodgins and down the platform steps.

Brennan walked the marked skull into Angela's office. Reconstructing a face should be no problem, especially since the only damage to the skull was at the base.

**Booth walked up the platform steps and swiped his card. He looked around for a moment and realized that his partner was not in her normal squinting position or, on the platform at all. **

**Booth looked over and saw Hodgins comparing some samples on the computer.**

"**Hodgins, have you seen Bones?" Booth walked over to Jack's station.**

"**Umm…yeah. I think she walked off the platform with a skull like a minute ago." Jack turned back towards his work.**

"**Do you have anything for me yet?" Booth looked at the computer screen Hodgins was working on.**

"**Nothing definite yet, I am letting these samples scan right now. I should have something for you before you leave here." Jack turned and kicked his feet up on the desk.**

**Booth simply rolled his eyes, turned, and walked off the platform.**

Brennan handed Angela the skull.

"So, this is the latest victim from the car fire?" Angela took the skull and placed it on her desk in front of her.

Brennan nodded her head. Angela took out her sketch pad and looked at the skull. "I should have something for you within the hour."

Brennan smiled and yawned very loudly.

"Sounds like you need some coffee Sweetie." Angela smiled as Brennan composed herself.

"Yeah, I think I will go get some. Thanks Angela." Brennan turned and walked towards the platform.

**Cam walked into Angela's office.**

"**Angela, do you have the paperwork completed that I asked you about this morning?" Cam went to Angela's desk.**

"**Yeah, here it is." Angela handed Cam the file as Booth stuck his head in the door.**

"**Bones, I think I found-" Booth looked around and scrunched his face. "Where did Bones go?"**

"**I think she went to go and get coffee." Angela pointed her pencil up towards the second level and smiled.**

"**Thanks." Booth turned to go out and Cam stopped him.**

"**Booth?" **

"**Yeah?" Booth was half paying attention.**

"**I need you to do me a favor." Cam smiled sweetly.**

"**No, nah-uh, negative, absolutely not." Booth stepped closer to Cam. "No more family things Camille."**

**Booth sprinted towards the stairs that led to the lounge, leaving behind two laughing women**.

Brennan walked up the platform steps and grabbed the file from her station. She then went down the other side of the platform into her office. She set the file down and grabbed her mug from this morning.

**Booth looked around the upper level and saw no one up there. He sighed and walked down the steps****.**

Brennan walked up the other set of steps and walked over to the counter. The coffee pot was half full and she poured herself a big mug.

**Booth walked onto the platform and saw no one except Hodgins.**

"**Hodgins, have you seen Bones?" Booth's voice had frustration in it.**

"**Yeah, she just grabbed her paperwork and went into her office." Hodgins pointed to the other side of the platform.**

"**Thanks." Booth dashed off the platform and into Brennan's office.**

Brennan turned and saw her father walking towards her.

"Hello Baby- I mean, Dr. Brennan." Max smiled sheepishly at his daughter.

"Hi Dad, I assume you have students today?" Brennan smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I just need some coffee before we get going." Max smiled and rubbed his daughters shoulder.

Brennan rolled her eyes and walked down the steps from the second level.

**Booth poked his head into Brennan's office.**

"**Bones?" Booth scratched his head in frustration. "Where in the hell are you?" He turned and walked out of the office and up the steps to the lounge.**

Brennan walked into her office and set her coffee mug back down. Her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"_Hey Dr. B. Can you come up to the platform? I have the results from the samples you had me analyze." _Hodgins said eagerly.

"I am on my way." Brennan hung up the phone and walked out of her office.

**Booth practically crashed into Max as he carried a two liter of soda.**

"**Max, have you seen Bones?" Booth was out of breath and very agitated.**

"**Yeah, she just walked down the steps." Max smiled and continued on his way.**

**Booth ran over to the railing and looked out over the Jeffersonian down below.**

**He saw Brennan standing on the forensics platform.**

"**BONES!" Booth's voice bellowed over the entire Jeffersonian.**

Brennan looked around, very annoyed, and tried to determine where the voice was coming from.

She looked above her and placed her hands on her hips.

**Booth continued to yell.**

"**Do not move! Just stay there!" Booth ran down the stairs not removing his eyes from his partner.**

**He ran up the stairs to a very angry partner.**

"Booth! What are you doing? Are you insane?" Brennan pulled his arm over to the side of the platform.

"**What? I have been looking for you ever since I got here 15 minutes ago!" Booth stepped close to her face.**

"Why did you not just call my cell, or stay in one place?" Brennan scrunched her face. "And why are you yelling around my workplace like an insane man?"

"**Bones! Just- never mind!" Booth took a deep breath. "I have found a suspect, let's go." Booth pulled Brennan off the platform as she told Booth the details she already knew about the case.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Brennan pulled up to her apartment complex and sighed. She slid her hands slowly down the steering wheel and lay them in her lap. Her forehead rested on the horn and she remembered a time where things were less complicated between her and Booth…or where they?_

Left and Right

"Booth, where are you going?" Brennan looked around outside the car, annoyed.

"Bones, I got it, alright! Geez! A little trust here would be nice." Booth leaned back in his seat and slumped on his fist, against the window.

"It has nothing to do with trust. It has everything to do with making it to the dock on time." Brennan sighed and leaned towards her window. "Besides, you know I trust you. I don't know why you keep bringing up the trust issue."

Booth blew air through his pursed lips.

They drove silently for a couple minutes, until Brennan got fidgety again.

"Bones, now what is the matter?" Booth stopped her from looking into her bag.

"I am looking for the directions." Brennan talked under her breath. "I knew we should have brought my GPS."

"We do NOT need your GPS! You don't need a GPS." Booth smirked.

"And why is that?" Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"Because, you have me." Booth wiggled his eyebrows at Brennan.

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. Booth turned the car and continued driving.

"Booth! Now I know you are lost." Brennan stretched around to look for a street sign. "The water is east of here and you are driving north!"

"I know where I am going! This way is a shortcut." Booth continued driving.

Brennan sat for a while and reached down and pulled the directions out.

"Bones! I got it!" Booth frowned as Brennan stared intently at the directions in front of her.

Brennan's eyes grew wide. "BOOTH! You were supposed to turn right at that last road, not left." Brennan looked out the window. "Okay, I can fix this-"

Booth ripped the paper out of his partner's hands. He studied the directions and cursed under his breath.

Booth stopped the car and turned it around.

Brennan reached over and turned on the siren.

"Bones, what the-" Booth reached up and turned the siren off. "I told you not to touch that!"

Brennan rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Booth threw the directions back at her and looked at Brennan.

"Read this for me." Booth said quietly.

Brennan did not react at first.

"Please?"

Brennan reached down and pick up the directions. She read them carefully.

"You should turn left on 2nd Avenue." Brennan said quietly.

"Left?" Booth questioned.

"Right." Brennan looked up.

Booth turned the SUV right.

"BOOTH!" Brennan bellowed throughout the car.

Booth swerved the SUV and hit the brakes.

"GEEZ! What!" Booth's patience was wearing thin.

"You were supposed to turn left! If you are not going to listen to my directions-"

"YOU SAID RIGHT!" Booth threw his hands up in the air.

"I meant right, as in you were correct!" Brennan put her hand up to her mouth. She was trying to contain her laughter.

"Bones, this is not funny." Booth turned the car around again and got them going in the _right _direction.

Brennan could not contain herself. Her giggles became a fit of laughter. Booth furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his partner.

"What is with you Bones?" Booth couldn't help but smile.

"Right…correct…you thought…" Brennan could hardly breathe.

Booth looked at his partner looking at her in amazement. He pulled up to the dock, just to see the ferry pull away.

"So, we have an hour to wait." Booth said sheepishly. Brennan was still laughing and no longer cared that they had missed the boat.

Booth got out of the car and Brennan saw him in a new light. She saw the look in his eyes as he rounded the front of the vehicle. For the first time, she thought she saw something that was there, something right.

Booth opened her car door and ushered her out to the nearest little café.

Brennan smiled and felt something she hadn't ever felt before.

She questioned the feeling and wondered what was happening between her and the man she knew as Seeley Booth.

Brennan thought about bringing this new turn of events up to her partner, but he looked so happy as they ate in the little café.

She left it alone.

It seemed like the right thing to do.


	8. Chapter 8

_Booth parked just outside of the diner and slowly walked in. He sat up at the counter, feeling as if he could only sit at their table when she was there. Sitting at the table alone wouldn't be right. Life without her wasn't right. In frustration he placed a carry-out order. Booth turned and looked at the table and smiled…_

Ugly and Beautiful

Booth and Brennan quietly drove from the hospital in silence. No words had been spoken since they had left the ER.

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to glance at his partner.

Brennan kept her head completely turned towards the passenger window. She could not look at any body right now.

Hours earlier, Booth was looking for Brennan in the Jeffersonian. He walked into her office, having no luck, and went towards her desk. He noticed that she had left her newest chapter for her book on the screen in front of him.

_It couldn't hurt to just peek, _Booth thought as he sat down cautiously at her desk.

He had been reading for a while when Brennan walked into her office. She was outraged that her partner was in her office, in her chair, reading her book.

Brennan stormed over to her desk and began to shout.

"BOOTH! WHAT DO YOU- OUCH!"

Booth was so involved in the book, the shouting startled him and he threw the coffee mug he was holding into the air.

The mug flew over Booth's shoulder and hit Brennan square on the nose. She immediately dropped to the floor.

Booth jumped up and immediately picked up his partner. She was yelling as the blood poured down her face.

"Booth! You had no right going through my private things! Reading my book, breaking my nose, how could you, I can't even, AAAAHHHH!" Brennan huffed while holding her hand up to her face.

"I am so sorry Bones!" Booth tried to remove her hand from her face, but Brennan scowled and turned the other way.

"Just, leave me alone Booth!" Brennan walked and got tissue and her keys to her car.

"Where are you going?" Booth went over to her.

"Obviously, I have a broken nose and I need to go to the hospital." Brennan said as tears rolled down her face.

"It might not be broken-"

"OF COURSE IT'S BROKEN YOU PHILLISTEIN! I am a forensic anthropologist. I think I would know." Brennan ran in a huff out of her office.

Booth blew air through his lips and followed Brennan closely behind.

He followed her out to her car where he found her just standing. She had her forehead against the car and was still holding her nose and bloody tissues.

Booth walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Brennan didn't move and kept her eyes closed.

"Bones, I am so sorry. I know you can take care of yourself, but please, letme take you to the hospital." Booth moved his hand down her shoulder to her lower back.

Brennan didn't say anything, but just walked over to Booth's SUV. She knew she should not drive in her condition and Booth would want to take his own car. She didn't feel like arguing.

They drove in silence to the hospital.

They sat in silence in the waiting room.

They spoke only to other nurses and doctors the four hours they were at the hospital.

So here they were driving to Brennan's apartment, again in silence.

Booth pulled the SUV into the diner's parking lot.

Brennan hopped out before Booth had the car in park.

He found her sitting in at their table, with a menu held up to her face.

Booth sat down across from her and stared at the menu in front of him. Brennan never took the barrier down.

The waitress came over with their waters and coffee and set them in their usual places and took orders.

Booth waited for Brennan to put down the menu but she kept it right in front of her face. Booth tried to talk to her.

"How is your nose feeling Bones?" He stirred his coffee.

"How do you think it feels?" Said a quiet voice from behind the menu.

"Bones, will you please put the menu down?" Booth placed one finger on the top of it and tilted it down.

Brennan's face was puffy and swollen. The large white gauze covered her broken nose. Her right eye had a nice shiner forming and both eyes were bloodshot filled with crocodile tears.

Booth grabbed her hands and stroked them gently with his thumbs. Brennan sat there, not knowing what to think or say.

"Hey, I cannot apologize enough for what happened today." Booth pulled her hands closer. "Please forgive me for reading you book before I should have and for breaking your trust." Booth smiled a half smile. "And your nose."

Brennan let a tear slide down her face. She knew her partner meant no harm and that it was an accident. When she looked up and saw the large, brown apologetic eyes, she could not help but smile.

Brennan grabbed a napkin out of the dispenser and caught a reflection of her new face. She frowned at the sight in front of her.

"Ugh, well aren't I the most attractive sight for painful eyes." Brennan sighed and slumped down in her seat.

Booth came around the table and sat directly next to her.

"Sight for sore eyes, Bones, sore eyes." Booth reached around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "And no matter what you think you look like, you will always be beautiful."

Booth leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, similar to the one he received from Brennan a year earlier. Booth got up and went back to his seat.

The food arrived and Brennan didn't eat at first, swimming in the words her partner had just spoken.

_He thinks I'm beautiful._

Brennan smiled and grabbed a fry off her partner's plate.

Booth smiled and knew that everything was going to be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

_Brennan slid out of her car and slowly walked up to her apartment. Could it be true that she and Booth were more than just partners? Brennan walked into her apartment and picked up the newspaper from the door step. There was an article about the war in the Middle East and how the hope for peace was near. Brennan set down the paper and recalled one night with Booth…_

War and Peace

Brennan walked over to her partner sitting on the curb. The bust had gone down perfectly and there were no more casualties. The man they arrested would be spending the rest of his life in jail, for murdering four soldiers from his unit.

Booth stared out into the night sky as the red and blue police lights flashed in his eyes.

Brennan knew that this case was rough on her partner, as all of the cases dealing with soldiers had been served with him in the past. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Brennan leaned forward to try and get his attention.

Booth didn't respond aloud, just slowly nodding his head.

Brennan knew that this nod was not the truth so, she slowly stood up and walked in front of him. She gently knelt down and looked him square in the eyes.

"Walk with me." It wasn't a question, a command, or a request. Brennan reached her warm hand out and offered it to her partner.

Booth hesitated for a moment and slowly took his partners hand. She gently pulled him up and walked across the street over to a small park, away from the chaos.

They walked silently around the kids play area over to a pond. The water was so still you could see the moons reflection right on the water's surface. Booth walked over and sat down on a bench.

Brennan followed him and sat there, waiting.

Booth knew that this case was going to be hard for him. He had been through so much in his time as a ranger and he never got the chance to talk to anyone about what it had done to him emotionally. Booth had been using his time in the FBI to make up for all the lives he took, but until very recently, this was not enough.

Brennan stared at her partner and wondered what was going through his head. She looked up at the stars and smiled.

Booth looked over and watched his partner star gaze. He watched as she studied and observed the wondrous sight above her. He joined her staring at the constellations, searching inside for the peace that he desired.

"Sometimes, the stars were all I had." Booth spoke very quietly.

Brennan turned to listen to her partner speak.

"I would lay, out of sight, sometimes for days, waiting for my target, to complete my mission." Booth looked down at the ground. "The only thing I could count on were the stars at night and the sun the next morning. They never left me, they never let me down." Tears formed in his eyes as he recalled how many lonely nights he spent, dreading to take the next life he had been ordered to.

It was for his county.

It was for the good of everyone.

Brennan looked at her partner and didn't know what to say. She had no idea what Booth had been through.

Booth stood up with a bit of rage and walked over to the pond in front of him.

The water was too still, too peaceful.

He picked up rocks and began throwing them into the calm water. With each stone tossed, the water became more angry and violent, just as the internal turmoil was raging within Booth's soul.

Booth couldn't pick up rocks fast enough and he knelt down, throwing whatever he could into the water. Tiny sounds escaped from his lips as he ripped the grass from its roots and dug at the dirt with his hands.

With frustration and nothing else to throw Booth heaved his tired body to the ground.

The flashbacks ransacked his brain and the loneliness rolled in like a storm.

The war inside of Booth was finally resurfacing; escaping like it should have years ago. For the first time since Booth was a small child being beaten by his dad, he sobbed.

Brennan was not really sure what was going on. She had never seen her partner act in this manner. Standing up quietly, she went and knelt next to him in the grass.

Booth lay curled on his knees with his arms covering his face. Brennan very gently put her hand on Booth's shoulder. He continued to cry, unaffected by her touch.

She moved her hand to the back of his neck. Making tiny motions at first, she rubbed the back of his neck and head.

As time passed and the sobs became a more relaxed heavy breathing, Brennan saw her partner have a new calmness that he had not had before.

Booth sat up and looked his partner in the eyes.

"Bones, I-" Booth didn't know how to express his gratitude for his best friend and partner.

Brennan smiled and scooted a little closer to her partner. She put one hand on his arm and spoke very tenderly.

"Booth, I know this case was extremely rough for you, but I do not know what to do to help you." Brennan looked out at the water. "I know you have been through many traumatic situations and I have no idea what they were, But I need you to know this." Brennan looked back at her partner and smiled.

"I will be your stars and sun. I will never let you down."

With those words Booth pulled his partner into the biggest hug possible. He grabbed and rubbed her back as if he could somehow meld the two of them right there and then. After a few minutes in a tight embrace Booth pulled away and looked Brennan in the eyes.

"I know you will never let me down Temperance." Booth used the side of his fingers to caress her cheek.

They sat there for a moment with their eyes locked, both searching for something more. Booth leaned back and rested his weight on his hands.

They both stared quietly up at the night sky above them.

"I guess we should get back to the scene. We have some work to do." Brennan spoke quietly as her partner nodded.

Booth stood up and offered his hand to the beautiful woman in front of him. They walked arm in arm back to the crime scene.

Booth took on last look back at the pond they had been sitting at and smiled.

The water stood completely still, at peace, as it had before.

Feeling peace within himself, he walked with the woman who made it possible.

His Bones, his peace.


	10. Chapter 10

_Booth pulled into Brennan's complex with a head spinning of thoughts. When he saw her car, his palms began to sweat and he found a spot close to her door. He wanted to go to her, but he wasn't sure if she was ready. He frowned as he thought about something that had occurred a couple weeks ago._

Forget and Remember

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and scanned the area in front of him. No signs of her anywhere. He had to find her.

This time, he thought, he had really done it.

Brennan was asking too many questions and he couldn't answer them.

They had been out, after solving a case, and perhaps had had too much to drink. It was different from their usual after case buzz. Brennan looked out the window as Booth sat there silently. The music slowly played in the background and the lights were dim.

Closing a case was satisfying, but sad at the same time.

Brennan turned and looked at her partner. The case dealt with an alcoholic mother, who was murdered by her oldest son. Brennan knew that this case was affecting her partner more than usual. She took a sip of her beer and bit her bottom lip.

"Booth?" Brennan said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" He continued to stare at his cup.

"Can you tell me about it now?" Brennan leaned forward.

"Tell you what?" Booth raised one eyebrow.

"About…about your father."

Booth tapped the table and shifted in his seat. He took a while before he answered.

"No." Booth avoided his partner's eyes.

Brennan scrunched her face and sat back. "Why?" Her blue eyes pierced into the top of his head.

"I just…can't."

"But, Booth…"

"I said no." Booth finally looked up at his partner.

Brennan was not going to back down. "Booth, as your friend, I really think that you should tell some-"

"Damn it Temperance, I SAID NO!" Booth yelled and slapped one of his hands on the table. His eyes were crazy with anger as his stood up off of his stool.

Brennan sat there with her mouth opened. Her partner was unwilling to share that part of his life with her and she felt totally betrayed. Tears formed in her eyes as she stood up and grabbed her purse. She slapped some cash on the table and headed for the door.

Booth fuming turned and watched her walk out the door. He stood there for a moment and let himself cool off.

He had never been good at sharing his past with others. He had buried those memories a long time ago and made himself forget them. Remembering them would open a wound that will never heal.

Booth kicked his chair and slammed the rest of the beer in front of him. Looking at the empty bottle he opened his eyes wide.

He felt empty without her, like the bottle in front of him. He knew she was only trying to help him, trying to make a connection with him. He grabbed his keys and ran out to his truck.

Booth cursed himself the entire way to the Jeffersonian. He sighed a sigh of relief, when he saw her car parked in its usual spot.

Booth knew that his Bones would go to her house of reason. He looked around to see if he could hear where she had hidden herself.

He looked on the platform. Nothing.

He looked in her office. Nothing.

He looked in the lounge. Nothing.

Booth stopped and looked around from the lounge. He snapped his fingers and ran down the stairs. He turned the corner and looked into the bone room. His heart broke as he saw her standing there.

Brennan stood in front of the table with the bones laying out in front of her. She had attempted to work on a limbo case, but for some reason she could not focus.

Booth saying her name rang through her head louder than thunder.

So there she stood, one hand on the table, the other covering her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Booth walked quietly across the room and up to the other side of the table. He stopped and said a little prayer for the victim in front of him.

Brennan felt someone in the room with her and she knew who it would be. She turned her back to him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. With one sigh she picked up the file on the medical tray and opened it. Turning back around her face had completely changed. She went from Temperance Brennan, the lonely and hurt woman, to Dr. Brennan, world famous forensic anthropologist.

Booth saw this change and cursed to himself. She had been so willing to let him in and with one sentence, he pushed her back to square one.

He walked around to the other side of the table and put his hand on her shoulder.

She took two steps to be out of his reach and turned to speak. "Booth, do we have a case?" Her voice was professional and toneless.

"Bones, just, stop." Booth walked over to her. "I'm sorry." He received no response.

Brennan walked around to the other side of the table. She picked up the sternum and began examining it.

"Bones-" Booth tried again.

"Booth! Unless you have something regarding work, I have nothing to say." She put the bone down and glared into his eyes. "You have made it more than clear that you are interested in only being work associated."

Booth walked around to the other side of the table. He stopped in front of her and sighed.

"Bones, no statement could be further from the truth." Booth looked down at the floor. "It's just, my past." He paused. "You wouldn't…no one understands."

Brennan turned and walked up to Booth. "I would like to understand, but you will not let me!" She stopped and softened her voice. "You told me that, partners, share things." Brennan grabbed one of Booth's hands. "Please Booth. Help me to understand."

Booth looked up with tears in his eyes. He started very slowly.

"Bones…you are right. I am so sorry. You know that we are more than just partners. You are like, one of my best friends." He squeezed the hand that she was holding. "I never tell anyone about my past. It…it's too painful. It took me so long, you know. So long to try and forget." Booth let a tear slide down his cheek. "Remembering my past, the bad memories, makes me feel helpless. I felt the worst I have ever felt in my life and I wouldn't wish to be back in that place ever again. Talking about it will take me back there Bones. Please don't make me go back."

Booth's voice was cracking and the tears flowed freely. Without thinking he lunged forward and pulled Brennan into a hug. He held onto her like he was trying to be saved.

They stood there like that for and endless amount of time. They pulled apart and Brennan smiled. Booth sniffled and turned his head.

"What's with that smile Bones?"

Brennan bit her lip and giggled. "You hugged me."

Booth raised his eyebrow and waited for more.

"You said that, one day, when you were scared, you would hug me." Brennan wiped a tear off of his cheek. "I just, I guess I thought you would never be scared."

"Never say never, right Bones?" Booth smiled and squeezed her shoulders.

"I guess so." She smiled and stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do next. Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Where are we going?"

Booth smiled and then became serious. "I need to start sharing things from my past with someone. There is no one on the planet that I would trust that to, but you."

Brennan blushed and linked her arm with his. They walked out of the lab slowly arm and arm, talking about whatever life threw at them.


End file.
